1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a phenolic resin and a method of producing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Resins having a phenolic hydroxyl group in the molecule are used as materials for adhesives, paints, electronic parts and the like and as raw materials for resins such as epoxy resins, cyanate resins, ion exchange resins and the like.
As the method of producing a phenolic resin, there have been known methods in which both components of a hydroxy compound such as bis(hydroxypropyl)benzene and the like and a phenolic compound are charged into a reaction vessel, and then reacted (JP-B-5-72404) and a method in which an alkenyl compound which is a dehydrated product from a dihydroxy compound is added to a phenolic compound and reacted (U.S. Pat. No. 3,004,953).
However, when phenolic resins obtained by these methods are used as raw materials for epoxy resin, there is a problem that the resulting epoxy resin has a low hardening property, and consequently, there is a practical problem that resin components adhere to a mold for mold processing.